Goodbye To You
by burnthrough
Summary: "Eli," Adam laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "speak." "I'm moving," He grumbled, peeking out at them from behind his bangs. Adam's goofy grin had faded. Clare's eyes no longer sparkled. "You're lying?" She mumbled.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: **So, we've been doing Writer's Workshop more often in school, so I decided I'd write a Degrassi-based narrative. I think I need to write something a bit more dramatic- but not _too_ dramatic. I make things with this couple a bit too fluffy.

* * *

"_Elijah, we're moving."_

The words hit him like a ton of bricks, and suddenly everything came crashing down. Moving? What? No! They'd only been in Toronto for six months. No way were they leaving already. Clare and Adam.

They would be crushed if they found out he was leaving. He immediately erased the thought. "Moving? Where? Why?" As Eli hammered his mother with questions, his mind filled with the thoughts of what he would be leaving behind.

His best friend, his girlfriend, his happiness. Mrs. Goldsworthy hadn't bothered to answer the numerous questions pouring out of her son's mouth. She sat in silence as Eli's words abated. "Mom," Eli sighed. "Adam and Clare-"

"Will learn to live with it." Mrs. Goldsworthy completed. They had a brief staring contest as Eli took in the news. "Where?" He spoke, his tone forced. "Los Angeles." His eyes widened and with a growl, he shouted, "The States? I would've been perfectly fine with Vancouver or British Columbia… but the States?"

Mrs. Goldsworthy sighed and shut her eyes. "Your father got a job offer to work at Uncle Thomas' factory. I think you should be proud of him." She said, ignoring the disappointed look in her son's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She added before she stood up, leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Eli sighs and forces himself out of bed. Adam was going to hate him by the end of the day. Clare wouldn't be able to look at him. Alli would give him hell. He was a dead man, Eli Goldsworthy.

"Eli!" Adam calls as soon as he pulls into the parking lot. "Dude, guess what?" He says, excitedly. "What?" Eli asks, parking Morty in between a normal Mercedes Benz and a Toyota. "My Uncle Rob sent me the 2007 Halloween limited edition of Abbot's Animosity!" Adam shouts, grinning.

"That's awesome," Eli replies, stepping out of Morty. "Yeah, it is! I already finished it!" Adam laughs. "Wanna borrow it? We can swing by my place after school and…"

"Oh, dude. Don't worry, I'm good." Eli interrupts, shaking his head. Adam raises an eyebrow. "Dude, are you alright?" He stares at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm awesome." Eli nods, walking off to avoid any awkward moments.

He was going to die in English today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK, my chapters usually aren't this long, but I've written a lot of this in my English class, so it's been expanded. This is probably going to end up ending in roughly… 2 to 3 more chapters? I have a feeling this is going to be finished quickly, but the deadline for this English assignment is in about a week so I'll have to hurry it up if I want a good grade. P.S. Do you think my teacher will like it? D:

* * *

"_Mr. Goldsworthy?"_

Eli looked up, confused, and idiotically said, "Huh?" Mrs. Dawes stared down at him, her eyes examining him closely from behind her glasses. "Are you alright?" She questioned. "Yeah. I was just… thinking about last night's English assignment." He lied, ignoring the unconvinced smirk on her face.

When class ends, Eli feels Clare's eyes boring a hole into his head. "Staring is impolite," He grumbled, right as Clare was about to poke his arm. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You're one to talk! I've caught you staring at me a billion times!" He grinned sheepishly and looked down at the buckles on his tennis shoes.

"Hey," Clare frowned, touching his arm. "What's going on?" Eli's smile fades, and he sighs, burying his face in his hands. "You and Adam have to meet me afterschool. I have… news." Clare nodded slowly, releasing his arm.

He breathes slowly as he watches her walk down the hall and turn the corner, vanishing from sight. After school, Adam and Clare walk over to Eli, who's sitting anxiously on the front steps. "So?" Adam speaks first, his eyebrows shooting up curiously.

Clare remains silent, her eyes staring straight into Eli's. He had been dreading this moment all day, constantly looking at the clock in hopes that the day would go slower. But no, the remainder of the day flew past, and now he was stuck in the middle of the most awkward conversation you could ever endure.

"Hi guys." He gulped. "Hey." The two replied flatly. Two more minutes of utter silence. And then Clare spoke up. "What's killing you?" Eli shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared down at the pavement.

"Eli," Adam laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "speak." "I'm moving," He grumbled, peeking out at them from behind his bangs. Adam's goofy grin had faded. Clare's eyes no longer sparkled. "You're lying?" She mumbled, though it came out as more of a question.

"Why would I like about that?" Eli scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her. Adam watched the scene in anger. Leaving? No way was he gonna let Eli leave them. There had to be some way to get him to stay. Couldn't he live with one of his cousins? He had about five of them scattered around Toronto.

No, his Mom would never let him live with them. Adam sighed and returned his thoughts on his two bickering best friends. "Where are you going?" Clare finally asked, exasperated. Eli frowned and glanced at Adam.

"L.A." "California?" Clare groaned, her eyes as wide as plates. "The Golden State," He confirmed with a nod. "This bites," Adam muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, no duh," Eli rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Save the sarcasm, Elijah. Adam and I have to figure out how we're gonna survive without you." Clare grumbled. "You won't," Eli smirked, earning a shove from the tiny brunette. "On second thought, I think we can manage." She laughed weakly, nudging Adam.

* * *

There's a faint knock on the door, and Eli looked up. Mr. Goldsworthy stood in the doorway, a slight frown on his face. "Hello son," Eli acknowledged his presence with a nod. "So," He glanced down at the paper in his son's hands.

"Homework?" He asked. Eli shook his head and reached for a red pen. "English assignment. I have to edit Clare's paper." He replied, his eyes darting back and forth as he read the paper.

Mr. Goldsworthy raised an eyebrow at the mention of Clare. "You're English partner?" Eli raised his eyes to his father's and scoffed inwardly. Had he not been listening when he said Clare was his official girlfriend?

"Yes, dad. My partner." He rolled his eyes as his father nodded understandingly. "Does she know?" Mr. Goldsworthy questioned, gesturing to the empty cardboard boxes that sat by Eli's computer desk. Eli sighed, "She knows."

With a frown, Mr. Goldsworthy placed his hand on Eli's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Elijah." "It's Eli." He growled through gritted teeth. "Eli. Right, sorry." Eli shook his head, annoyed. "Dad. I know this probably won't matter, but I don't want to move."

"Son-" "No! I packed up my life in Whitehorse because you got a promotion. Now, sixth months later you expect me to do it all over again! No!" Eli jumped up, angrily, and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Mr. Goldsworthy sighed. What was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: **So, this is due tomorrow, so I decided to post the rest of the story in this chapter. The ending was inspired by EclareDreams. Her story _The Garden _is amazing, so read it or I'll hunt you down personally! Not really. XD But still, read it if you haven't already! She's an insanely talented author.

* * *

When Eli awoke the next day, he did his usual morning routine and left the house without saying a word to his parents. They were disappointed, of course, but Eli was twice as much. He loved his parents and he was proud of his father, but what about him? Didn't he get a say in this? During the last move he hadn't cared about leaving. He was an outsider, a freak to many. But when he had come to Toronto he had made friends and had finally become content with his lie. Wasn't his father being a bit selfish? So for the next week Eli ignored his family, returning home and locking the door to his bedroom.

Mrs. Goldsworthy sat tiredly on the couch in the living room. It was a Friday night and Eli had once again decided to hide out in his room. There was a slim chance of getting him to come out. She sighed and leaned back into the couch, shutting her eyes. It was then that the doorbell rang. Mrs. Goldsworthy jumped up in surprise and rushed over to answer the door. "Adam?" She asked, shocked. "If you're here to see Elijah-" "I'm here to see you, Mrs. G." He spoke in an icy tone, his eyes staring her down. "Oh," Mrs. Goldsworthy pursed her lips. "Well, come in then." Adam nodded and stepped into the crowded living room, trying to picture it devoid of furniture.

Mrs. Goldsworthy closed the door and turned to the young boy, her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me for asking but.. Why are you here, exactly?" She asked, confused. "You can't make Eli leave!" The words blurted out of his mouth. Mrs. Goldsworthy sighed. "Adam, I'm afraid Elijah has no choice." "Can't you just let him live with his cousins?" She laughed nervously and shook her head. "Our relatives wouldn't be a good influence on him." Adam sighed and slapped him palm to his forehead. "Well consider this: Your son is the best friend I've ever had. He accepted me when basically everybody else rejected me. He's like my brother! You can't take my brother away from me!" His voice cracked and he shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"And Clare. He'd kill me if I told her this, but he likes her a lot. She's his complete opposite, but she completes him. You can't keep him away from her." After hearing yells, Eli rushed down the staircase, a bat held tightly in his fist. "Adam? What're you doing here?" "Nothing," He glanced quickly at Mrs. Goldsworthy and then back at Eli. "I should probably go now. Bye," He pushed past the stack of boxes and left, leaving the two Goldsworthy's alone.

* * *

Mr. Goldsworthy entered the room, exhausted. His eyebrows shot up once he saw them, curled up on opposite ends of the couch. They were speaking in hushed tones, as if someone was eavesdropping on them. "Keeping secrets?" He teased, leaning against the doorway. Eli's head snapped up, and in one swift movement, jumped up and rushed up the stairs. Mrs. Goldsworthy rose and walked over to the boxes, slowly taking out the packed picture frames. "What're you doing?" He stared, puzzled, as she continued reaching in, emptying the box slowly. "We won't be moving anytime soon. At least not until we hear Elijah's thoughts on this."

Mr. Goldsworthy chuckled. "He doesn't want to move. He'll get over it though." "No he won't. Do you have any idea off what he'd be leaving behind?" With a small push, she shoved her husband towards the staircase. "Talk to your son."

* * *

Eli's father drew in a sharp breath. "Wow. These people, Adam and Clare. They mean a lot to you?" Two pairs of green orbs locked. "Yeah. They mean everything to me." His expression softened and he peeked at the photograph of them laying on his nightstand. "I think," Mr. Goldsworthy breathed, "that I'll have to reconsider this job offer." Eli smiled. "Seriously?" A slight grin adorned his face, "Seriously."

* * *

"CLARE!"

She winced, pulling the cell phone away from her ear. "Eli, there better be a good reason for you be screaming in my ear," She growled, sitting up in bed. "Trust me, there is!" He replied excitedly. "And that reason would be..." "My dad's thinking about staying here!" Clare squealed, and Eli laughed, taking that as a sign that she was happy. "Aw, she's glad I'm not leaving." Eli said, his trademark smirk taking over his features. "Well, yeah. This means I get to keep my best friend." She smiled and rolled over, turning on her lamp. He laughed in response and said, "I've got to go. Late dinner." Clare nodded, "OK, goodnight." "Sweet dreams, Clare-Bear." "Pet names? Is that what this relationship has come to?" She scoffed and hung up, a smile playing at her lips.

Eli laughed and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. "Reached a decision yet?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. "Give me a day," Mr. Goldsworthy smiled. Mrs. Goldsworthy giggled and handed Eli a plate. "First thing in the morning," She reassured. "Cool." Eli grinned, grabbing the plate from his mother's hands. "I'm going to assume you've spoken to Miss. Edwards?" Mr. Goldsworthy asked, his right eyebrow raised. "Yes I did," He replied simply, sitting across from his parents. "I heard you really like her." His mother said.

Eli froze and jumped up, eyes wide. "Who told you that?" He snapped, glaring at her. "Adam," Mrs. Goldsworthy replied innocently. "He's dead," Eli growled, pulling out his phone. "He's part of the reason why we're thinking the move over." Mrs. Goldsworthy reasoned, making Eli shove the cellular device back into his pocket. "I'll spare him this time." He muttered, taking a bite out of the chunk of meat on his plate.

That night Eli remained awake. He was waiting impatiently for morning, hoping that his parents had decided to stay in Toronto. On attempt #5 to visit dream land, Eli was startled by the burst of light that appeared when his father marched through the door. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, rolling off of his bed and onto the musty black carpet. "Oops, sorry son." Mr. Goldsworthy apologized, stifling a laugh. Eli glared at him as he pushed himself off of the carpet. Good news?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Goldsworthy nodded. "So we aren't moving?' Eli said, thrilled. "Nope. I'll call Uncle Thomas in the afternoon." Mr. Goldsworthy smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "Enjoy Toronto," "I will." Eli laughed, shoving his hand away. He watched, smiling, as his father got up and walked to the door. "Hey dad?" Mr. Goldsworthy turned around, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes?" "Thanks for letting us stay."

"Wait! My begging worked?" Adam stared up at

* * *

the dark-haired teenager, confused. "Surprisingly," Eli nodded, leaning back against a think, shady tree. "That's both pathetic and adorable," Clare stated. Eli feigned a hurt expression, "You wouldn't beg for me to stay? That hurts, Clare." Said girl rolled her eyes but laughed, knowing he was joking. "Well, cool. I got you to stay." Adam smiled, crossing his arms. "You now owe me," He added. "Yeah, I guess I do. And I know exactly how I'm going to repay you." Adam brought up a brow.

"How?" "I won't kill you for telling my mom about my love life," Clare smirked, giggling at Eli's slight blush. "Right... that." Adam chuckled nervously. "It was just to get your Mom to rethink the move. I didn't really mean to-" "Save it," Eli snickered, pushing himself off of the tree trunk. "Hey, can I get a ride home? My mom will freak if I'm not home by five." Eli rolled his eyes. Clare's parents were way too overprotective.

"Fine. Let's go," The trio sighed and got up, leaving the park. Once they reached the car, Clare reached for the passenger door, just as Adam's hand caught the handle. "It's my turn, Clare." He said sternly. "You had shotgun yesterday." Clare responded, placing her right hand on her hip. "You had it yesterday," Adam corrected, tightening his grip on the handle. "No, I didn't." She replied, grinding her teeth. "Oh, gosh. Here it comes." Eli sighed and shook his head. These were the dorkiest kids alive. They were fighting over a seat in a car for God's sake! The two growled at each other and sighed, figuring they would settle it the old fashioned way: Rock, Paper, Scissors. Eli laughed and smiles as Clare crawled into the passenger seat. They might be dorks, but they were his best friends. And he wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon.


End file.
